


In the Hour of Our Death by goldfinch [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: (sort of), M/M, Minor Violence, Past Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Kieren’s hands are shaking. It doesn’t hurt, he says, but Simon doesn’t like the look on his face, the fear and barely-leashed desperation. It feels like someone’s pulled out his unbeating heart and is trying to squeeze it down to nothing in their fist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Hour of Our Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915032) by [goldfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/pseuds/goldfinch). 



Cover artwork by [](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)[ **akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)     
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [In the Hour of Our Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1915032)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/profile)[**goldfinch**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/)  
**Fandom:** |  In the Flesh (TV)  
**Pairing:** |  Simon Monroe/Kieran Walker  
**Length:** |  0:35:03  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/In%20the%20Hour%20of%20Our%20Death%20by%20goldfinch.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122661.zip)


End file.
